


罗喵来了！

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Relationships: MRM - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. [00].

•沙雕梗，不要较真；部分设定是为了圆剧情强掰的。  
•小罗变成猫了（大部分）。  
•接受者继续↓↓↓

[00].  
“普通人类的肉体凡胎”的耐久性要低上许多，尽管已经使用超过10年，拥有了名为罗马尼•阿基曼身份的男子仍然不时忘记保养这副脆弱的造物而因此招来一些不必要的麻烦。眼下是由于胃痛独自在房间内休息的一日，罗马尼原本无意请假，被后辈无情指出脸色很差地坐在那里咬着嘴唇忍耐的样子让她心理体验很不好——实际上当罗马尼胃痛的时候，他总是难以入睡，此刻只是躺着翻看大家的社交页面和他收藏夹里的恶趣味，白白浪掷一个假期罢了，谈不上什么休整。  
“午饭只要布丁就好，其他不要了。”罗马尼回复玛修的讯息。  
玛修又回复道：劝您忍耐一天，少吃甜食，特别是布丁这种冷冻过的。  
一个消遣的机会就这样从眼前溜走了，现在才上午九点，还有大约三小时才能捱到午饭时间，可以同玛修短暂地聊天。实在是太无聊了。  
百无聊赖中，罗马尼打开他的梅莉的主页，页面中央那枚象征加载的花朵还未点亮到第二片花瓣，被房间门打开的摩擦声打断期待。罗马尼把手机塞进被子里，在工作时间会来探视他的不会有第二个人了——说是来看他遭罪亦不为过。  
梅林提了不知从哪里弄来的满满两大手提袋零食，那是仿佛为了炫耀他的臂力般超豪华的两大袋，大摇大摆地进来，满不在乎地将罗马尼桌上一堆待处理的文件拨向一边，把他的宝贝放下，后坐上罗马尼的椅子，翘起他的长腿。  
“你来之前不能用你的宝贝千里眼看一下我怎么了吗？”难以抵御甜食的诱惑力加速罗马尼失去耐心。  
梅林托腮笑道：“我正是因为用了才会买这些啊。”他如入无人之境，开始从罗马尼抽屉里翻箱倒柜：“……你的手帐呢？”  
手帐此刻躺在枕头下。罗马尼瞪视不速之客。明明想要窥视的话随时可以。  
“你看起来病得不重嘛，为什么我竟然觉得你要不好了……啊，对了，”梅林手指轻点罗马尼的下巴，寻思下一个恶毒的玩笑：“……因为悲剧的罗曼君真的‘快要死了’嘛，明明吃猛吃红豆年糕到消化不良，却总让我误会成绝症呢。”  
罗马尼大感尴尬，他以为梅林的知性已经成长到足够“不提不该提的事情”，原来并没有，只是在顾及自己可怜的颜面而已。“好了好了……你已经看过我了，可以回去了……”他打算就这样送客，梅林却问道：  
“你有为身后事做过打算吗？小小姐们以后要怎么办？”  
罗马尼沉默了半晌，仅仅是设想都无法掩饰艰难：“会难过的吧——过一阵就会忘记了。”困扰的模样教梅林很满意，他将之视为对罗马尼傲慢的惩罚。  
“如果是这样就好了——说得轻巧，也许是反过来，起初感觉不到什么，你平时就是那种可有可无的人嘛，随着时间的流逝，慢慢感到她们的世界失去了一部分……会在内心认定你背叛了她们喔。”  
“我又没有承诺过什么，怎会背叛……好了，你还是……”罗马尼意识到送走梅林才是最好的避免争执和由于争执落入他的话术陷阱的途径，然而已经迟了，当他抬手打算拨开梅林的手臂时他发现触不到近在咫尺的梅林的手了，他们之间的距离不明地拉大……梅林似乎也变巨大了。他一定做了什么。  
“不信的话就自己去看看如何？”  
紧接着，罗马尼发现他的手无法抓住手机了……眼前伸出一只毛茸茸的爪子。他被梅林变成了什么矮小的动物。 

罗马尼被变成了一只猫。

午饭时间玛修如期而至，迫不及待看好戏的恶魔满怀恶意的期待打开房门， 罗马尼还未准备好怎样应对女孩的疑问，哧溜一声钻进被子里。  
走进熟悉的房间的玛修，只见梅林坐在罗马尼的桌子前，读着罗马尼的手帐，难掩脸上莫名的笑意，桌上放着两大包各色零食。罗马尼却不见了。梅林经常长驱直入罗马尼的领域，玛修已经见怪不怪，但直觉告诉她这次将有所不同。  
“医生……去哪里了？”她问梅林。  
梅林笃定地回答：“我来的时候就不在哦。”  
怎么会呢？玛修不信，罗马尼给她发过简讯，他从未在什么都不告知的情况下放玛修的鸽子，但玛修是个得体的女孩，她并未提出疑虑，而是转而问：“那梅林先生是怎样进来的呢？”  
“小小姐，如果我愿意的话，也可以这样进入你的房间呀。”  
玛修不置可否。罗马尼没有隐藏起来的动机，某种“女人的直觉”之类的存在的冲动促使他去打开了罗马尼的衣柜。里面自是空无一人，只有样式一致的几套制服。  
这是我的房间吧？就算偷O也不该是我躲衣柜——注视着房间内发生的一切的罗马尼忍不住吐槽，然而话一出口，只有“喵、呜喵~”的声音。  
玛修回头见一小团什么东西在罗马尼的被子下移动，掀开一看，是一直碧眼的、有闪着金光的淡红色系毛发的家猫。  
为什么会有猫？女孩无法用理性解释，凭外形足以看出，这显然是一只娇生惯养的名猫，不可能从迦勒底外面冰天雪地的荒原上自行进来。  
罗马尼索性将计就计，歪着头注视玛修，以他能想到的最像猫、也最热烈的眼神注视。“喵？”他问。  
玛修果然抱起罗马尼猫，离去前她再次不甘心地追问：“您从哪里弄来的猫？”  
“谁知道？并不是我。”梅林两手一摊，若非他有张漂亮脸蛋，那全然就是一副无赖嘴脸了，“反正一定不是外面过来的，这不是野生猫。”

玛修是迦勒底机构内最早确信罗马尼不见了的人。她在用于发布一些工作通知的讯息群内询问有无员工看到今日请了病假的罗马尼了吗？一半人回答可能在哪里游荡吧，另一半人随后意识到玛修所意识到的问题。  
此时还是午饭时间，藤丸立香端着餐盘来找她的老搭档玛修，她是看到消息后立刻意识到罗马尼失踪的那一半人之一。藤丸虽年轻，已是个老练的社畜，她建议尽快调取监控。很快她被玛修大腿上卧着的新玩意吸引。  
玛修告诉立香，猫是凭空出现在失踪的罗马尼房间内的。  
“这猫不简单哪，”立香评价道：“医生不见了，它就来了，说不定他们之间有什么奇怪的联系，我们最好不要让猫离我们太远。你看，这猫的颜色不像野猫，我们这儿也没有人养这种猫……”  
不愧是藤丸君，罗马尼猫心中称赞道，但他很快就会后悔给予藤丸立香过高评价。立香抛下吃到一半的毫无灵魂的套餐，注意力全心全意投入到抚摸——准确说来是像揉面团一样揉搓罗马尼猫上面来了。或许家猫的存在唤起了来自外面世界的立香的乡愁。罗马尼猫则被揉得眼冒金星，很快神志不清，喉咙里不受控制地发出咕噜噜的响声……这令他想起被梅林摆弄到发出令人羞耻的声音的时刻，但在藤丸这样的后辈手中如此，罗马尼倍感没有尊严。

—未完待续—


	2. [01].

[01].  
藤丸立香每日去异闻带调查、与完全一致的敌人作战的生活很枯燥无聊，她被捉来迦勒底以来许久没有观察过一只猫怎样在人类手底下变得四肢瘫软、继而睡着了。“哎呀，前辈，”玛修打断她，“你这也太粗暴啦，看我的。”  
玛修放下手中吃到一半的奶油薄饼，抓了张纸巾简单清洁手指后，用虎口卡住这罗马尼猫的上肢两腋提溜到自己大腿上来，此时的罗马尼对即将到来的考验毫无察觉。芙芙被称为凶兽，但从来在玛修手中都是被抚摸得服服帖帖……随即，同样的命运在罗马尼身上降临了。玛修这双看似纤细的小手堪称无情，游走在罗马尼彭松的猫毛间力度适中，每根手指都恰好落在舒适的点上，从头顶一路穿过背脊直到敏感的尾巴尖，人类是没有尾巴的，所以罗马尼也不知道产生的酥麻感等同于被女孩摸了哪里，每一把最后玛修用手指扣成一个圈捋过罗马尼的尾巴，罗马尼就要浑身酥软一次，很快，罗马尼无力抵抗，也忘记尊严，侧躺倒在玛修大腿上。  
立香看呆了，赞叹：“哇！不愧是你……”受到鼓励玛修很自得，打算进一步表演绝活。罗马尼在玛修手中已感到晕眩，玛修把他的猫的身躯反过来，手指在白色的软毛间撩拨，猫科动物最为柔软、脆弱的肚子第一次就被拿下了。有一瞬间罗马尼忘记自己是谁，仿佛与生俱来就该是猫，“小猫咪~~~”直到立香潦草的手指加入进来。“才不是咧！”他反驳立香，毫无意外地只能发出“喵——”的声音，但罗马尼也由此获得了宝贵的清醒间隙，从女孩们手中逃出，溜掉了。  
“小猫咪要去哪——”立香喊着追问，不过猫本来也不是她俩的，或许寻找主人去了，只要不从这硕大的迦勒底跑出去，就不会有危险……当下还有更重要的事要做，那就是找到罗马尼。  
罗马尼猫逃回自己的卧室，梅林还很期待地给他开了门，毫无作为始作俑者的愧疚之心地提着罗马尼后颈把他从地板上捉起来，使罗马尼能喝自己四目相对。“一天过得怎样？小猫咪？”  
“呜喵（不怎么样）。”  
“变成了小猫咪，罗马尼君也还是这么可爱。”梅林陶醉在自己的技巧中，他把手里的小猫像一个面团一样平摊在桌上——原本是罗马尼的桌子，像个普通人类似的，对猫咪上下其手，五根修长纤细但是非常有力、与玛修完全不同的爪子嚣张地直接入侵腹部和四肢，罗马尼的精神仍是人类，面对突如其来的袭击没有一只食肉动物应有的敏捷躲避。一番观察下来，梅林对罗马尼猫粉色的肉爪产生兴趣，捏了一下，触觉像布丁一样软，可见，变成猫的罗马尼，身体仍符合他作为人类……生前作为人类时养尊处优的属性。而在罗马尼的角度，梅林这个动作却是一股疾风骤雨的电流从被捏住的肉爪子里直抵心脏，他感到害怕，不禁全身打了个激灵，被动的蠢模样逗得梅林哈哈大笑。  
“说起来你回来做什么？”平息了笑意的浪潮后不怀好意的魔术师问，“被可爱的少女们搂住亲吻不也挺好吗？”  
“发短信。”罗马尼头也不抬，在桌面上搜索着，又从桌面跳到床头，从被子里掏出手机，还好，设置了有密码的双重解锁，他想着，用笨拙的肉爪点在屏幕上艰难地写着、每一下都小心翼翼：短时间内不会回来，我没有大碍，请不要找我，按下发送键。发送对象是玛修，他无力再寻找立香的头像了，猫粗短的四肢不似人类手指易于操纵，这个过程中梅林一直从旁观摩，发送成功后他甚至恶趣味地鼓起了掌。梅林提起罗马尼猫的后颈，把他提到腿上。“真是令我惊喜啊，阿基曼的小猫咪。”即使是顶级魔术师，对肉爪发短信这一人类智慧的顽强创举亦感到钦佩，不钦佩就是没有心。梅林的手指搓揉着这神奇的肉爪子，罗马尼便在类似方才的微弱电流中克制着颤抖、挣扎着，岂料，梅林对动物也不满于仅肢体和肢体接触，他抓起罗马尼的爪子，舔了起来。罗马尼吓坏了，整条猫瘫软成一团，只能维持举着一边爪子的姿态，用眼神制止梅林。当然这是不会有任何作用的，平时梅林的舌头像蛇一样冰冷，现在却很热烈，而猫的体温要更热……  
“住手！住手啊……”罗马尼请求道，当然不受控制的喉咙只有呜——呜——的声音。  
梅林放过了他。“罗马尼君的爪子是香草味的。”他还煞有介事地宣布结论。

与此同时匆匆结束了午餐的两名女孩已经调取完毕从昨夜0点到今日中午12点的全部监控记录，待下午有时间将要逐一搜索罗马尼的身影，万能的管理员里奥纳多建议她们暂时不要公开罗马尼失踪的讯息以免引发不必要的混乱。恰在返回途中，学妹收到了罗马尼的新消息，女孩们将信将疑地读完，初步推测罗马尼可能接到秘密的任务，但为保稳妥还是向里奥纳多汇报一下更好。

罗马尼临走前，还是被梅林捉住狠狠地上下其手了一番，还把他那蛇一样冰冷的面颊埋进罗马尼脆弱的、长着柔软白毛的腹部。梅林玩弄起小动物不管不顾，是不同于玛修那个老手的另一种可怕，他还扬言要教罗马尼适应“人类的爱抚”而双手专往不该爱抚的地方伸去。  
而真正的风暴远不止梅林的粗暴捋猫，罗马尼猫在走出梅林的门……原本是自己的门，光是想到这点，罗马尼理解了何谓丧家之犬的心境，现在的自己也是丧家之猫了。正当罗马尼因为感到好笑心境放松之时，迎面遇上了……芙芙。芙芙在罗马尼现在的视角里变得很高大，是足以与凶兽之名匹配的体格，一双蓝紫色、没有眼白的幽深眼睛在巨大化的脸上显得压迫感十足，罗马尼猫害怕极了，他作为人类就从未勇敢过，但他知道得极尽所能压抑住猫的躯体弓背炸毛的本能，为了详作平静他咬住牙克制，柔软的肉爪都绷紧了，好在芙芙仍只是目不转睛地盯着罗马尼猫，它按捺不动，只是掀动鼻翼，从入侵者身上嗅出熟悉的气息令凶兽一时无法分辨。  
好在有芙芙的地方，玛修总是不会远，她及时在罗马尼猫理性之弦断裂的极限之前出现。罗马尼猫如释重负，装作一只猫该有的样子跳进玛修怀里。玛修很高兴原本冷淡的小猫咪对她改观了，她捋着罗马尼猫的被毛和耳朵，哄婴儿似的轻声问：“怎么啦？你害怕芙芙吗？”  
“呜喵。”罗马尼猫趁势将自己缩进玛修胳膊内躲避芙芙的目光。  
“不会啦，小猫咪，芙芙是朋友哦。”  
一想到这段时间内还要面对芙芙，罗马尼如临大敌，原来猫也不好当，成年人（猫）的世界就没有容易二字。

—未完待续—


	3. [2].

此时的女孩们结束了一天的工作，连可怜的藤丸君也不用加班，见玛修捧着早上的那只小猫，便跟着一溜钻进玛修的房间。今日的工作能够罕见地按时结束，也同罗马尼学生缺席有关，许多工作一时间调度上出问题——准确来说不是工作“按时结束”，迦勒底的工作只要展开就很难按时下班——而是根本没有开工，大部分人抱着反正罗马尼明天就恢复健康到时再继续的心理集体摸了一整天鱼。只有玛修、立香和里奥纳多知道此人不辞而别，明天等待他们的还不知道是什么……还有梅林，梅林看起来根本不在乎。  
“明天医生会回来吗？”立香问正在与小猫咪玩耍的玛修，女孩蹲在床边，注视小小的不速之客，那双碧色的眼睛总让她想起罗马尼。立香向里奥纳多作了一番陈述，表达她认为此猫的出现与罗马尼失踪有必然联系的想法。他们万能的魔术师表示认同。  
“呐……玛修你看，猫猫的眼睛，是不是很像医生？”  
罗马尼猫被吓得往后直缩，起先玛修以为小猫咪害怕立香的粗鲁手法，而忽视了如此显然的细节。“……也没有吧？”玛修怀疑地端详，此时的罗马尼猫由于恐惧瞳孔收缩成了橄榄型，“医生也是绿色眼睛而已，你想太多啦。希望他不会有事。”她更多是关注对人类的担忧。  
玛修的叹息打动罗马尼，怎样她也是罗马尼在迦勒底、在此世唯一的亲人，这是他第一次离开女孩并可能是个远门——一切要看梅林的心情。罗马尼习惯于作最坏的打算，就当做是一个月的远门好了。罗马尼猫凑近玛修的手指，用粉色的鼻头轻触指甲。女孩手指上只有洗手液淡雅、庸常的香味儿，他不知道一只猫怎样安抚玛修，但看到玛修不愿离开自己，罗马尼暗自高兴之余却也为注定的未来担忧。  
玛修顺势摸了一把罗马尼猫的脑袋。“小猫咪，你在安慰我吗？”罗马尼猫点点头，在小姑娘们面前他卸下心防——但他的被监护人却没有卸下，这也是玛修一直把罗马尼作为人类时的教育铭记于心的证明。小猫咪竟像听得懂我们说话一样，她想，但她不说出口，也不显露于脸上，照旧力度不变地抚摸这小小的不速之客，现在，她也能从罗马尼猫的碧眼中看出罗马尼的痕迹了。  
玛修觉得，这个发现要趁小猫咪不在身边时告诉立香，她是对的。此刻玛修则先试探罗马尼猫，故意道：“我想出去找找医生，前辈你说呢？”  
“诶？”  
“……可是我没有从这里走出去过，本来医生答应我的是人理的危机结束会找个天气放晴的日子带我去外面来着……我很担心他。”  
话语间玛修偷瞄立香，暗示她配合演出，立香心不在焉，心思全在毛发柔软的闯入者身上，还用手指拨弄他的四肢，小猫在立香魔爪中挣扎，自然对玛修的话顾不上做出反应。“你看，你看这里……”立香在罗马尼猫身上找到了新的乐子，那是隐没在罗马尼猫腹部白色的软毛中，一个个光滑凸起的小点。立香发现只要用手指轻触这些小凸起，罗马尼猫就会轻轻颤抖，缩成一小团，发出可怜的叫声，并用求饶的眼神看着立香，像是按钮一样。  
……为什么自己要经历这些？宥于猫小小的身体中的痛苦地自问，眼下他被困在道德的洼地里了，为什么作为一个中年社畜要被塞进家猫的身体，却又保存着人类的认知？他宁可被梅林那混蛋亲自抚摸乳头，也不想被朝夕相处的女孩们在无知无觉中做这种事。梅林你这个……恶魔啊。  
“这是猫猫的乳头啦，前辈好恶趣味。”话虽如此，终生成长在人工机构的玛修，活生生的猫都未见过几次，何况猫的乳头？探索世界的本能鼓动她，把还未成型的某个可怕推理抛诸脑后：这是否等同于在摸医生的同个部位？短时间内眼中只剩下小猫咪柔软可怜的模样。  
猫乳头就像猫身上的开关一样灵敏，每次轻轻按下，小猫咪就灵验地收缩四肢。包括娇嫩的小肉垫都收紧，全身震颤一下，这把立香也吸引住了，女孩们一顿撩拨，罗马尼感到自己尚为人类的灵魂在死和升天之间徘徊。啊——谁知道自己到了极限后会变成什么样？做可爱女孩们的玩具明明是他曾经的梦想之一来的！

女孩们兴致高涨时，门铃响了，居然是梅林。“啊……您找前辈吗？”玛修按照经验招呼立香。  
真相是，梅林一直在观摩两少女欺负可怜的罗马尼的手法，他知道罗马尼没得到多少他要的答案，还被玩弄得晕头转向，这个游戏真是棒啊，这位魔术师中的魔术师……实际上是出于嫉妒……他并不知道那是足以被称为嫉妒的感情，只是这样的场面看久了由恶趣味中滋生了一丝不易察觉的不快，便凭借本能来夺走女孩们所爱。藤丸立香这傻妹妹果然毫无防备，手中握着罗马尼猫靠近梅林，她以为魔术师有什么工作上的事找她，岂料眼前这个流光溢彩、一看就了不起的男子仅仅告诫道：不要那样对猫咪比较好，他是小公猫哦，这会伤害他的自尊。  
立香没意识到梅林的意图，甚至直率得一如既往地告诉梅林：“的确是小公猫没错。不过我总觉得他和医生失踪有关，连你也没看见他怎么钻进医生的房间对吧？”  
“诶，所言甚是呢，勇敢的小小姐。”梅林借坡下驴。“所以把小猫咪给我研究研究吧？也许是时空错位什么的……？”他就这样轻而易举地从小女孩手中把罗马尼猫哄骗走了。

罗马尼被梅林带回房间，他知道后面没好事儿，路上回忆起还有许多工作被耽搁了，若没有交接到可靠的人手上，迦勒底的工作就会停滞，对玛修和立香这样的基层员工大抵等于短期休假……万一人理在此时崩溃怎么办？但梅林没有给罗马尼顾虑太久的机会，回到房间梅林把猫的身体扔到床上，在落下的瞬间罗马尼感到身体重新变得沉重。他变回来了，罗马尼端详恢复人形的五根手指的状态若有所思，不幸的事只有身体，身上未着存缕。  
“——”若不是余光瞥见房间的门还未闭合，罗马尼已经尖叫出声。  
梅林安慰道：“监控我做过手脚了哦，大家会看见我在玩弄小猫咪。”真是一如既往的恶魔，接着走到罗马尼身边坐下，罗马尼赤身裸体，仰视着梅林靠近，与梅林冰冷的气息相比自己人类的身体仿佛暖到冒出热气……在监控画面里他仍然是猫咪的形态。  
“……你要做什么？”罗马尼问。  
“玩弄一下小猫咪呀。”梅林边回答边手指分开地捋起罗马尼的腹部，并一路向下，“从猫咪最珍贵的肚肚开始，我也是占有罗曼猫肚肚的人了。”说完还指尖用力向罗马尼无防备的小腹按压一下，由于作为人的五感刚恢复，知觉格外敏锐，罗马尼被这一下弄得浑身酥麻，他注视着自己袒露在外的下半身，和梅林的魔爪，知道自己试图隐藏身体反应和咬牙忍耐都无济于事，接着，梅林开始用指甲搓捻罗马尼粉色的乳头，罗马尼看得出他在模仿玛修刚才的手势。  
“听说按小猫咪的这里会像开关一样，小猫咪会——一抽——”  
啊，不愧是恶魔。  
“我也要罗曼君的乳头，罗曼君的一切，都应该先属于我。”看起来梅林只是占有欲发作，他不能向玛修表露本意，只能把一切都发泄到罗马尼身上，罗马尼遭了秧，在梅林手中敏感的凸起很快红肿，连梅林的手指移开后接触到外界的冷空气都足以让他战栗，梅林又搓又揉，看着罗马尼眼角渗出的泪水恶趣味的心被极大满足。他见罗马尼仍咬住下唇忍耐着，告诉他：“放心吧，现在叫的话，摄像头只拍得到喵喵叫，你现在仍然是猫。”  
这句话彻底伤害了罗马尼的自尊心，他愈发倾向于忍耐，脸都涨红了，而这有什么用呢？罗马尼下半身的反应如此直率，梅林用手指触碰那里，已经黏糊糊的了。  
监控里面的梅林现在在干吗？摸猫铃铛吗？罗马尼想。  
罗马尼的处境过于可怜了，他宁可梅林脱下裤子，像往常一样半强迫地作弄自己一番，让梅林看穿了他的想法——千里眼看得穿一切想法，“让小猫咪开心，用手指就够了。”他傲慢地微笑，舔舐沾上罗马尼体液的手指，“我可不想被说连猫都不放过。”

—未完待续—


	4. [３].

在梅林突然出现又突然离去后的房间，小猫咪走了，人理的保护者们随之恢复了理性，玛修得以把她想到的一切和盘托出：主要是她认同藤丸立香的观点，她确信猫和医生不无关系，证据就是当她故意说些消沉的话时小猫咪试图安慰她，显然，小猫咪能听懂至少是部分人的语言。  
回溯一天经过，玛修有了新的发现：“前辈，你不觉得梅林先生不太对劲吗？我认识的梅林先生……啊，我没有说他坏话的意思，他何时关注过猫的自尊心？他应该连人类的自尊心都不……”  
“呃……也许梅林的自我认同就是猫吧，你看，芙芙不也是猫咪的模样吗。”  
此时的梅林正沉迷于罗马尼光滑又敏感的小腹，即使通过千里眼听到女孩们对他的评价也不以为意。  
“不，你说得对，有道理。”略一思索过后，立香还是同意了玛修的见解，她蹲在床边，手托着腮，对麻痹的小腿毫无察觉，“……你说，如果明天医生还是不回来、或者悲观点，后天也没有回来……迦勒底的工作要怎么办？”  
“明天回不来什么的不是板上钉钉了吗……前辈，你先站起来，这样腿会麻的……哎呀，看我说的吧。”  
……如果医生失踪超过一周，迦勒底的人们会拿出紧急预案的吧？会安排一到数名人员代替医生主持工作……医生是可以被代替的存在吗？玛修陷入思索。

罗马尼从床上睁开眼，还是熟悉的天花板，如果一切是梦——当他的手无意间触到不着寸缕的腹部皮肤，就知道一切并不是梦。罗马尼仍是赤身裸体地躺在被子里，昨天他一直如此被梅林用各种手段戏弄，包括喂他食物，罗马尼知道自己体能上不是梅林的对手，所以放弃了抢夺一件衣服穿上的打算。  
梅林撩拨而不更进一步，让罗马尼那蒙昧的身体如同燃烧般痛苦，他辗转反侧，直到快天亮才睡着，醒来后脑袋沉重而混沌。自尊心使罗马尼放弃了便利的自我安慰，因为梅林整晚没有离去，坐在他的桌前浏览网页，后来变成看深夜档电视剧，罗马尼就这样看着屏幕莹莹的光照在梅林挺直、完美的鼻梁上。  
“我可以变回人类了吗？”罗马尼要向梅林确认，虽处魔术的劣势，可他心理上难以转变，得到了毫无疑问的否定回答后，梅林特别允许他完成洗漱（当然还是以全裸人类的状态）后再变回猫，回到迦勒底的人们中去。

罗马尼本性是胆怯之人，变成猫后仍是胆怯的猫，在迦勒底的小动物有一关非过不可，那就是芙芙。出门没多久，可怜的罗马尼与凶兽再次相遇了。  
芙芙很好奇，围着罗马尼猫嗅来嗅去，罗马尼紧张得迈不开步子，即使他清楚芙芙毫无攻击性，本性使他无节制地害怕，芙芙那眼仁和眼白连为一体的紫色眼睛看起来过于深邃了，映照出罗马尼猫怕得发抖的可怜模样。芙芙似乎很喜欢罗马尼猫身上熟悉的气味，靠近蹭了起来。  
呼救怎么样？罗马尼想——到头来还是要求助于梅林，罗马尼已然什么都顾不上了，若是人类形态的话此刻恐怕已经吓得掉眼泪了吧？他喵呜喵呜地叫起来。  
这喵喵声是如此怯弱，罗马尼自己都听不下去，眼下他顾不得这么多了，即使他知道芙芙并无攻击性，而正是因为了解芙芙的本来面目，才不断勾起罗马尼本能中的畏惧，希望梅林这个混蛋不要只顾看我的笑话呀……他暗自祈祷。  
捱过了几分钟后，梅林才从房间里出来，梅林在早晨的准备时间、特别是梳他的宝贝头发的时间里是心无旁骛的。梅林走到走廊上时芙芙已经挤着罗马尼的小身子蹭了好一会了，那是芙芙表达友情的方式，但罗马尼猫吓得要命，连发出的喵呜声都变得断断续续了。  
梅林把罗马尼从地上捞起来，芙芙见了梅林，特别是见梅林夺走他的新社交对象，咬牙切齿，发出愤恨的“芙呜——”声后，一溜烟不见了。  
见芙芙走远，梅林刚打算把罗马尼放到地上，罗马尼还在用小爪子勾住梅林的前襟，一个劲往梅林怀里钻，由于罗马尼的小肉垫贴着胸膛，梅林能感到他在颤抖，这使梅林感到很愉悦，原来还可以以这样的方式亲近罗曼君。  
还未待梅林思索明白这份快乐在人类的感情中对应着什么，藤丸踩着哒哒的脚步声从走廊拐弯处钻出来。  
“小猫咪……你怎么啦……”女孩嘴里念念有词，抬头看到梅林，和他抱着的罗马尼猫，她“诶”了一声。  
“怎么了吗？小小姐？”  
“小猫咪居然在你这里……那个……你没有……欺负他吧？”立香的微表情在动摇，是不妙的那种几乎已认定梅林是会欺负弱小的人，而担心给他留下不信任的印象、引起他的警觉的动摇，“我是听到小猫咪可怜的叫声才……”  
梅林只好站直身子，摆出魔术师的矜持来，被当成坏人他已经习惯了：“怎么会是我啊，”他的微笑看起来还是满不在乎，“是芙芙，其实也没有做什么，小猫咪害怕芙芙。”果然只要一拿出正经的面孔，任何人都会相信自己。他把猫归还到立香手上。  
待以这副假正经的态度目送藤丸小小姐走远后，魔术师才意识过来：“不？我本来也没有欺负罗曼君来着？”或许他为自己居然陶醉在罗马尼瑟瑟发抖的小模样里导致连他人靠近都毫无察觉而感到羞愧。他短暂地嫉妒立香，可以抱着罗马尼上班，这是他来到迦勒底以来一直计划某天要实施的……还可以抚摸罗马尼的肚肚和屁股一整天。梅林知道何为名为嫉妒的人类情绪，因为他总是与女孩打交道，不明就里的女孩们总是为他争风吃醋……等、藤丸已经嚣张到带宠物上班了吗？就像算准今天仍然会因为罗马尼的缺席而开不了工一样——

意料之中地，这一天迦勒底的工作没有任何进展，与罗马尼不在的第一天的手忙脚乱相反，第二天众员工均放弃了挣扎，坐在各自的工位里聊天，或浏览网页，当立香把暖色的小猫咪抱进来时，各位员工对乐子来了的惊喜早已凌驾那点可怜的对小动物的恻隐之心。“我可以摸摸吗？”“我也要摸！”由于英灵这种存在，迦勒底并不全都是成年人，女孩和小孩子们的眼睛闪闪发光。立香察觉不到有何不妥，她在细节处一向粗枝大叶，轻易地把罗马尼猫献了出去。  
就这样罗马尼掉进了天堂和地狱的夹缝之中，被美丽的女性们从胸前传到胸前，有丰厚也有贫瘠，正像他身为人类时幻想过的那样，不幸是这里的女孩们大多行伍出身，最不济也是能够入选人力保卫机构的优秀魔术师，争夺起玩物来的臂力可不简单。罗马尼猫觉得自己快要被这些戴着风格迥异的首饰，手腕处散发不同香气的玉手撕碎了……该说是不幸还是幸福？大概这就是牡丹花下死吧……  
好在没被拉扯太久，梅林随后到了。梅林出勤不似其他人那么积极，但一定不会缺席，说他是迦勒底最被需要的人也不为过。映入梅林视野的景象可真是颓废啊，以至于他开始相信命运的存在：用不了几天，罗马尼甚至能够恢复他生前的生活方式，被一大群女人和部分男人众星捧月。不过眼下还是不要放任情况发展得好，争着抚摸罗马尼猫的人种一定有能通过触摸察觉到情况不对的人存在而且……该庆幸那位金色的王今日没有上班……不，没有临幸操作室，否则可怜的罗马尼一定已经被御封为“本王的猫”了，这种情况梅林可不便制止。

“可恶，凭什么你什么都不用做，就能随随便便被这么多漂亮的女性喜欢啊！”伴随着装模作样的抱怨，梅林把罗马尼拎着后劲从无数双手纠缠的沙发里拽出来，他把罗马尼提到他平时坐的指挥台席位上，罗马尼除了喵呜声，什么也回应不了。  
“怎么样？今天还是开不了工吗？”有人问梅林，在迦勒底梅林和代理所长走得近是公认的，大概除了罗马尼自己之外全都这么认为。  
梅林不置可否：“我想是的。”身边的小猫咪胆怯地呜呜了几声。

玛修也到了之后，大家围上去问她医生怎么样了，是否快要恢复健康？  
“没有好转哦。”不善于说谎的女孩只敢简略回答，她更担心有人提出要探视医生。  
“我猜就是，医生一直以来太辛苦了……不过再这样下去，他回来了得被堆积的工作很快再次压垮吧？”  
女员工所言甚是，虽然只攒下两天的日程，却足够他们改变一周的计划，如果工作继续这样积攒下去的话……玛修心头的压迫感加深了。  
中途去洗手间补妆时，玛修问立香，是否把罗马尼的事公开更好？“大家迟早会发现的。”玛修甚至不敢出声，在手机备忘录上打字，“到时候会有更大的乱子，也要找到临时维系迦勒底运转的人才行。”她表示打算再次请教达芬奇。  
“我也觉得先问一下他的意见比较好，再说，随意公开的话不能确保没有人会去找医生啊，万一医生真的是去执行秘密任务，这不是给医生添麻烦吗？”  
两少女一来二去地用手机和手势沉默地讨论时，梅林正得意洋洋地抱着他恶趣味的杰作，站在男洗手间的镜前整理他丰厚的宝贝头发丝，两间洗手间门对着门，前半部分均是洗手池和梳妆台，女孩们太沉浸于手机备忘录上的小字了，如果她们能够抬头看一眼镜子，就会知道一切沉默都白费了。  
—未完待续—


	5. [04].

达芬奇对藤丸的观点表示认可，在场的玛修也赞叹道，前辈不太会讨小猫咪喜欢，但对更重要的地方总是更细致。达芬奇告诉二人，她（他）会接手罗马尼的工作，刚开始一定会有些困难，她出于正好能由此准备罗马尼曾安排过的“如果自己遭遇不测”，现有的工作将由她接手的诸事。听了这话玛修心中升起一种女性本能的隐隐不安。  
“不过连你也不知道他去哪了，这种情况真少见……不如说有过吗？”万能的魔术师转向玛修，“而且，我的判断是基于那条信息——如果罗马尼那家伙的手机落入别人手中……这种情况呢？我们不能放弃搜索罗马尼的可能性啊。”说完这话两人均看了一眼监控屏幕上满天的风雪。  
“我认为不必哦——”未待玛修回应，梅林的声音又一次伴随门的摩擦声截断三人交谈。梅林可以随意出入迦勒底任何贞洁少女的房间，但除了对罗马尼他一般不那么做。他手中还捧着那只不速之客。按常理，娇生惯养的名猫初入陌生环境该感到不安才对，而这只碧眼的小猫却全然没有此意，他从梅林手中跳进玛修手中，玛修显得很高兴，轻轻挠着小猫咪的脖子。  
梅林继续说道，听起来像是在埋汰他的倒霉朋友：“罗曼君身上有什么迦勒底之外的价值吗？他没什么钱，总不能是劫色吧？如果是为了迦勒底的秘密，挑选罗曼君这样的人下手，说明这位敌人只能战胜弱小的罗曼君了……所以我认为如果是绑架，应该不会急于伤害罗曼君。但我们急于搜索的话……犯人不好说会不会铤而走险哦。”  
“哎呀——真是少见的长篇大论啊。”达芬奇从别的侧面发现了华点：“我记得你不具备人类的知性来着，为什么这么了解犯人的想法？你想过绑架罗马尼吧？”  
经达芬奇一提点玛修也意识到：最近的梅林过于积极了，特别是与这猫有关的事情，他及时出现了三次。  
“想过哦，试图绑架罗曼君来改变我的出勤安排来着。”  
没想到梅林态度磊落地顾左右而言他，倒让达芬奇一时无话可说。这两人不对付已久，迦勒底无人不知。玛修和立香由于害怕他俩打起来而大气不敢出，工坊内的空气在二人强行维持的笑容间剑拔弩张。  
小猫咪躺在玛修臂弯里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，这小东西倒是没在怕的，这又不像罗马尼那爱操心的做派。小猫咪，你到底是谁——

午休时间结束女孩们走后，罗马尼随后跟着离开达芬奇的工坊，那俩人紧绷的“礼貌氛围”令他感到疲惫，他知道如果没人在场他俩反而会很快结束对峙，因为这是无聊的事，这种对立是为了颜面。  
罗马尼猫从梅林手中溜走，并未立刻去找玛修她俩。途经有大屏幕和自贩机的休息室，由于无任务可出，休息室里的人比平时要多，控制室内毕竟缺乏聊天的轻松氛围，那个旋转的小小星球影像时刻提醒每个人。  
众人毫无意外地聊着自己。“医生一直在超负荷工作来着，不会一病不起了吧？” 罗马尼听到一个稍年长的女性员工在问，暗自庆幸大家没有往异常的方向想得太远。  
“……那我们怎么办？”一个先想到自身安危的年轻女子追问。  
“这种事情肯定会有预案的吧？毕竟医生看起来也没有强到永远不会倒下啊……大概是达芬奇？医生平时和她走得挺近？”  
……还真的没有“对这种事的预案”呢，小猫咪尴尬地想，他以尴尬就忍不住以人类的姿态试图挠挠头发，无奈前肢太短只够舔一下爪子，他想起梅林让他变成猫咪的目的就是倾听大家真正的意见……虽然连这也是梅林为了作弄自己找的理由，但也不必因此断言毫无道理。罗马尼的确缺乏自己短暂离开的应急预案，他总认为自己知道人理发展的细节，包括何时被挽救……绝望的念头要涌现出来了！猫咪摇摇头，继续听下去。  
一个男员工加入女子会般的谈话：“不过我还是希望医生能继续工作，换了人也许我们底下人的工作会变难啊，要求什么的会变严厉吧。”  
……我只有这点优势吗？罗马尼想，可是这其实也是缺点啊。  
“有道理。医生的风格就是对下属都很好，自己承担更难的事情。不知道藤丸君那边是不是也是这样呢，毕竟医生也不能代她出战。总之正因为医生是这样的人所以可能不太适合干这个。”  
这个不利的评价居然有人附和：“有道理，我始终感觉阿基曼君还是那种……柔弱的人。”是一个在迦勒底工作了很久的老员工，他经历过第一任所长的时代：“阿基曼君这个人啊，从前还挺受女性欢迎的，可惜本人比较回避过于亲密的关系。”罗马尼对他的判断哭笑不得，谁说男人没有第六感的！但猫的身体只能发出喷嚏似的笑声。

与达芬奇的交涉被梅林打断，两名少女匆忙从两人社交的“战场”落荒而逃，此时纵是傻子也足够看出梅林对此事过于上心了。  
“梅林先生……是否管的太多了？”玛修问立香。  
“嗯？”  
“我在想……如果是梅林先生造成医生失踪，梅林先生为什么敢于如此嚣张？”  
没想到少女轻易点破了二人心头默契般的某种禁忌，立香不知所措地沉默了数秒后犹疑道：“或许是……我们的确不能怎样他——也不会怎样，梅林那家伙也深知这一点吧？梅林对迦勒底没有恶意，以前还为我们提供过大量魔力……或是是……医生的事还在那家伙控制的范围内！”  
整个下午玛修显得有点不高兴。立香问她是否在为医生的安危担忧。“不……这我倒不……我认为梅林先生这点说的是对的。”玛修这样回答，“但是医生不像梅林先生说得那样无能，对迦勒底一无所知。”  
立香沉吟，她显然认识到罗马尼•阿基曼至关重要：“我曾听说过，医生是第一任所长指定的人，作为普通人居然能被那种贵族主义的世家看中，一定有第一任所长的道理吧。”  
听到从立香嘴里说出“第一任所长”，玛修显得很惊讶，她转过头来看着立香，从神态判断似乎是打算反驳，但最终经过一番思考，玛修没有反驳，而是告诉立香，医生和老所长间的关系不像她想象的那样和睦。玛修说起小时候由罗马尼照顾日常起居，那真是段蒙昧的时光，据幼年的她观察罗马尼和初代大人的交流总是不太愉快，到最后二人交流甚少……尽管如此初代的突然去世罗马尼仍然伤心了很久，罗马尼甚至仍保存着初代大人赠予他的微不足道的写着他的字迹的小卡片。罗马尼这个人从过去就是如此，看似喜欢打哈哈蒙混过关，实际上喜怒不形于色，有时不知他在想什么。  
第一次听说自己未曾涉足的领域的立香，心中一时没有成型的感言，只是静静地听着玛修诉说。  
玛修接着跳脱地建议立香：“我们不如去医生的房间找找有没有线索吧？医生突然失踪了，这是很严重的事态，这没有什么不道德的，和达芬奇汇报吧，今晚就去。”

罗马尼的房间……现在几乎是梅林的房间。梅林不再是孤魂野鬼似的在各种他喜欢观察的人类样本之间游荡，而是突然有了“家”一样的存在，可是梅林原本并非没有自己的房间，两个少女对梦魔的习性无法理解：比如明明不能消化食物，却在吃罗马尼的零食。  
“我还有味觉。”梅林解释。  
与少女们一同前来的还有怀抱中绿色眼睛的小猫咪。小猫咪之前在休息室滞留太久，并不知道可爱的后辈已决意探索自己的房间。看明白她俩的来意后，他慌张起来，房间里还是有不能让小孩子看的的所在啊。  
梅林倒是很愉快，守护罗马尼的房间不是他的分内事，他甚至从椅子上站起来，建议孩子们连椅子都不要放过。玛修的搜查习惯仍和上次一样，从衣柜开始。为什么一定是衣柜？我给你留下了喜欢偷O的印象了吗？罗马尼感到难以形容的挫折感。  
房间里东西不多，搜查一圈终于到了罗马尼 的书桌。玛修以为抽屉里应该塞满零食，她失算了，零食被消耗得差不多、没有补充的情况下，露出了下层的罗马尼的秘密。  
那是并排放置的不同形态的几个瓶子，里面毫无疑问都是药丸，最左边的瓶子已快要见底，储存在一起的还有一盒打开过的针剂，里面少了一支。  
玛修童年身体非常脆弱，使用过不少药剂，但在这里的都不是她熟悉的。“……这些是什么？”她本能地发问，自己也不清楚在向谁问道，不详的阴影笼上她的心头。  
“是用来保持精神的药物吧？”梅林居然直率了起来，“我还以为小小姐知道呢。”  
处在这个疑虑的漩涡之中的小猫咪，紧张得血液都要凝固了……他从未想过梅林在关键时刻会抖搂出自己的秘密，还是向自己最不希望知道的人。不过，轻信梅林永远会维护自己，不也是自己的一厢情愿吗？  
—未完待续—


	6. [05].

[05.]  
好在玛修没有流露出太多厌恶，对眼前的发现她最初的想法本来也与厌恶无关——但罗马尼认为，玛修如果不够敏锐的话会觉得自己堕落，够敏锐的话会发现自己快要死去的真实……被发现了使用这种药物怎样也不会往好的方向发展吧？玛修用手机拍下瓶瓶罐罐的证据，一念之差，若她当场发送给罗马尼质问的话就能当场发现更大的不对劲。  
随后玛修仅仅问了梅林：“这种药使用多了会不会有依赖性，或者后遗症什么的？”梅林如实回答因为他并没有使用药物的必要所以对此一窍不通。  
玛修离开后，罗马尼猫留在他自己的房间里，梅林指出他在逃避；“不是让你去好好听听大家的想法才把你变成猫的吗？逃避可不行，这些原本是你合眼后才会发生的事情，但看不到不代表不存在哦。”  
小猫咪有些生气，“没必要做到这种地步。就算不吃这些，每天睡眠满8消失，我也一样快了。”以猫的姿态生气起来，吐露的自然是喵嗷——喵嗷——的话语，兼拧在一起的眉目，“让她们知道不能解决问题，玛修和藤丸君也得长大才行。”  
但在梅林眼中他仍然听得懂，与罗马尼以人形说话无异，梅林试图抓起两根前肢把罗马尼猫提溜起来，罗马尼猫却一味对着梅林挤眉弄眼地哈气。  
“好吧、好吧。”梅林只好放弃，“那为什么罗曼君不选择自己长大呢？”他反问，罗马尼被问得一愣，碧绿的（猫）眼睛茫然地睁圆了。  
“……在我看来罗曼君现在还是10岁左右的人类幼崽，是最倔强的时候呢。”  
“你这家伙才是和小孩一样吧？都这么久了，那为什么梅林不长大呢？”罗马尼憋出一句反问的反问。  
结果梅林很从容地、像是早就预料到罗马尼 的发问似的回答：“我才不要。因为成长很痛苦，成长的痛苦胜过女人分娩。”  
罗马尼彻底语塞，主要是被梅林惊人的比喻震慑了。

然而罗马尼听进了梅林的劝告，悻悻地回去少女们的房间，他心里反复回味着“成长是很痛苦的”、“因为很痛苦”，自己离去以后孩子们无论怎样也会感到痛苦，不是分别的痛苦，而是变成大人的痛苦，藤丸尚可以肖想“回家”的那一天，失去家人的玛修怎么办？如果可以，他甚至希望现在就为玛修选出一位稳妥的监护人，看起来只能塞给里奥纳多……？都是自己太自私的错了，况且一个月左右的时间太仓促……  
在玛修的房间。玛修果然在和藤丸研究刚才的发现，两人对照拍下的照片，逐一搜索瓶子上陌生的名称，记录功效与副作用，随着深入了解脸上越发没有笑容。立香显得更多愁善感一些，说一想到罗马尼现在正在世界的某处服用这么危险的东西她就坐立难安，显得玛修接受现实要快得多，她边沉静地安抚立香，告诉她得先找到人才行，才能考虑之后的事，边也没有停下手中的查找，“而且，未来的某一天医生一定会因为副作用生病……我们确实应该准备好他不能工作的情况。”  
与立香预想的玛修的反应太不同了，“我还以为你会是最害怕的那个。”  
“害怕也没有用。怎么说呢……我出生在迦勒底，和前辈不一样，这里就是我的家。最开始我一无所有，每天只是等待着，后来有了雷夫先生和医生，才大概明白了家人、亲人之类的东西，现在最坏不过是回到一无所有的时代罢了……应该说我还有前辈，所以情况还不算最坏。”  
在玛修身后摸摸聆听的罗马尼猫深感过意不去，自己大抵是无法作为玛修的好家长了，再者照顾玛修本来也是意料之外的责任。罗马尼心中“这也是没有办法的事”的铁壁，开始生出“这样真的好吗”的裂痕。继续听下去罗马尼于心不忍，提起小爪轻轻地溜走了。

罗马尼猫无处可去，只能回到被梅林盘踞的自己的房间。晚上，罗马尼变得沉默，他知道梅林关注着自己的一举一动，等着他说些什么，但梅林装作无事发生，只会捏起自己的前肢玩击掌。  
一人一猫并未及时意识到两双眼睛正穿过监控盯着他们。  
晚间，玛修对药物的事实在坐立难安，还是前去向达芬奇汇报。达芬奇一脸你终于知道了的态度，对玛修追问的以后医生是否有可能失去工作能力避而不谈，令女孩误以为后面或许有更大的风浪，相比之下医生还不值得投以关注，“医生是消耗品吗？”玛修难得地焦躁起来，她质问。但玛修并没有忘记初衷，确认得不到回应后她咬咬嘴唇迫使自己平静，要求现在调取罗马尼房间的监控，梅林近期的种种表现过于可疑了。结果看见梅林捧着那只猫咪逗弄的场面。“我想这还是很难证明……”达芬奇安抚女孩。  
但女人的直觉总是没有道理的，女孩提出：“把喇叭也打开。”  
“可疑但是……如果他们刻意轻声说话，凭迦勒底的监控可能听不清哦。”声音的监控也被打开，里面传来梅林的说话声，有些微弱，未到听不见的程度。这是该说给小猫咪的听的话吗？  
“……你害怕女儿一样的存在因为欺骗行为而怨恨你对吧？这种事我很有经验……”玛修和经验老道的万能魔术师均见证了，梅林前言不搭后语地和猫猫说话——对猜得到来龙去脉的达芬奇而言那就是对罗马尼本人说话无疑了。达芬奇建议玛修现在就拨打罗马尼的电话。  
“可是医生有叫我不要主动联系他……万一给本人带来麻烦的话……”  
“那就发讯息，我记得他的讯息没有铃声提示。”边说边将监控的视野调整至足够笼罩整个房间。玛修照做了。  
果然，小小屏幕的一角，在床铺的位置，手机的荧光闪耀了起来。罗马尼的手机不仅就在迦勒底内，还随便地被扔在床上，在他发送那个不要联系我的讯息的时候也是如此吗？  
梅林与罗马尼相处的时候，注意力总是集中在罗马尼身上，甚至没有看到罗马尼本应死寂的手机收到了消息。他迟钝到电子门铃上显出玛修的面孔时还是完全状况外，但他显得不慌不忙，“哎呀，小小姐可能是发现了。”边以陈述的语气告诉罗马尼，边不紧不慢地区开门。罗马尼倒是吓得要死。  
玛修只身前来，自从与藤丸立香认识后玛修很少单独行动了，但原本她就是以能够独自完成任务著称的，罗马尼也总不能送她到特异点去。  
因为立香已经睡了，同时玛修不认可立香试图让全迦勒底知道此事的倾向，她想守护罗马尼作为社畜那点可怜的尊严。达芬奇承诺会通过监控和魔术与学妹同在、保护她，主要是达芬奇认为梅林若还想维持与罗马尼的友情，一定不会对玛修胡来。玛修一路走来，脑中想的是交涉，但当门后那张艳丽的面孔轻佻地说出“小小姐，你终于发现了”的时候，作为年轻人，玛修不免短暂地被焦躁支配，她明白梅林全无紧张感是因为害怕被自己揭穿的又不是他。  
害怕被揭穿的那位已经吓得钻进被子里了，被子上鼓着此地无银三百两的家猫大小的一个隆起。玛修掀开被子，从后颈提起罗马尼猫，那双熟悉的绿眼睛里畏惧、瑟缩的情绪简直要溢出了，教玛修又好笑，又可怜。“喂……如果变成猫逃避工作的话，我就把你硬盘里的宝贝全删了，你在这里看着，我说到做到。”说完，小猫咪竟然在女孩手中发起抖来。  
—未完待续—


	7. [6].

罗马尼猫被玛修提溜到正好四目相对的高度，他知道事到如今还想糊弄，只怕玛修会生更大的气，尽全力点了点头（验证到了猫科的身体被拿住了后颈真的毫无办法），呜喵、呜喵了几声。  
“哈？”  
玛修不是梅林，能够听懂猫的语言，梅林“翻译”给她：“他说，他了解小小姐的决心了，还请小小姐先出去下，因为他现在什么都没穿，一丝不挂的，唐突变回人类的话……  
玛修才意识到自己手中的罗马尼猫为什么一直保持尾巴上卷到肚子上这么个别扭的姿态。  
“您可不要想着把我关在门外万事大吉啊，不准装死！”临退出前她向罗马尼猫重申了坚定的立场，“这样做的话我今晚就在这门口露营。” 罗马尼对强硬起来的学妹毫无办法，轻轻摇着猫脑袋，小模样仿佛已经有啦公开一切的准备。一旁看着的梅林心想：玛修还是个小孩子啊，阿尔托利亚可不敢这样……反正玛修也不用成为国王。玛修乖乖退出门外。恢复人身的罗马尼手忙脚乱地一件件找衣服套上，梅林在一旁问起预备怎样和玛修谈，有些字眼不能说得太大声，比如“盖提亚”——梅林把这个字写在罗马尼的便签本上，举到他面前。  
“怎么可以直接说出来！？”过于惊讶的罗马尼一不小心提高了声调，门内突然增大的响动引起学妹注意，她干脆放弃掩饰把耳朵贴在门上，但没有再听到什么。  
“无论如何罗曼君也要自己成长才行。”梅林轻声说，挤眉弄眼地做了个举起食指放到唇上示意罗马尼冷静，“只让小孩子面对成长的痛苦，自己拍拍屁股准备跑，这不是不负责任吗？如果难逃一死，就把这作为离别的一课吧，反正孩子们迟早要面对离别，现在的你是人类之身啊。”说完梅林把双手放在罗马尼肩上，低头亲吻了坐在床沿的罗马尼的额头。  
梅林拨弄着罗马尼的刘海，继续安慰道：“罗曼君变得越来越犹豫，这是逐渐成为人类的证明。这样的罗曼君是幸福的。”  
罗马尼下定了决心，打算尽可能不透露真实来历的情况下使学妹明白眼下危机的程度和自己之后会死去。在这短促的时间里他一直在思索、组织着语言。玛修重新进来时最先看到的是罗马尼扣错位的外套扣子。

“接下来的事情可能对你比较难以接受……应该不至于冲击的程度。” 罗马尼用拇指和食指在眼前比划出一个小小的距离。  
玛修完全不难以接受地回答：“好的。变成猫是谁的任务？”她的眼睛看向梅林，梅林无奈将目光移向天花板，避免和女孩四目相对。  
罗马尼先未直接回答，在玛修面前他脱去连吃饭都带着的手套，这个动作对他而言或许比说出准备好的“真相”要难，他的动作显出内心的慎重。罗马尼说他隐藏在手上的指环是“第一代所长的遗物”，旁听的梅林此时翻了个不易察觉的白眼，事后梅林承认若现在就公开身份势必引起更大的骚乱。罗马尼告诉玛修这枚指环必要的时候可以逆转局势，但使用的结果很不得了，自己会死去。  
对未知之物好奇的本能使玛修伸手试图触碰在日光灯下也闪耀着不一样的光泽的金属圈，罗马尼立刻把手抽走，告诫女孩：“不可以摸……也许会被诅咒。”  
“是说这个不是普通人可以摸的东西吗？医生就不会被诅咒吗？”  
“呃……”在大家眼中自己毫无疑问就是“普通人”，罗马尼只能含糊其辞，“我也是被先代所长选择出来的人，不过诅咒什么的，这可不好说啊，说不定已经被诅咒了呢？”  
一旁的梅林差点笑场使一切破功，每当罗马尼试图糊弄过去时，他就会用手指捻额发、或者一顿乱抓脑袋。罗马尼应变能力很快，马上转而为用药的事情向学妹道歉，并承诺只是暂时使用，因为眼下是特殊事态，他不想情况恶化到需要使用指环，梅林闻言又耸了耸肩，成长对养尊处优的神明的爱子罗马尼还是太难！  
“我只是普通人呢……体谅普通社畜吧。”罗马尼拿出了谢罪（但不打算改）的气势，闭上眼睛，双手合十。玛修沉默了，她后悔没有与立香或者达芬奇交流一下怎样与罗马尼“交涉”，罗马尼是迦勒底最善于交涉的人，可能他只要吹口气就足够把自己这样的小姑娘糊弄了……但这是事关他自己的事，他会死，不是吗？他连自身也冷酷的利用，只是为了把自己和立香这样的人视为小孩子吗？玛修心中滋味复杂，环视四周，看到扔在床上的便签本上写着“盖提亚”。不知为何玛修觉得这个词语有一种熟悉感。  
“但是……你会死哦，身为医生的话不可能不知道吧？”  
“我有分寸，等一切结束后会休假调养一段时间。而且……不这样做的话，我就一定不会死吗？”说完挥了挥戴着戒指、重新戴上手套的手，罗马尼知道放低姿态屡试不爽，玛修小时候他总是这么哄她吃饭。“……所以我比任何人都害怕失败哦。”  
“所以，为什么要变成猫呢？”  
“因为我担心自己死后你们不知道怎么办，想测试一下。”明明是被迫的，这样一来岂不成了为梅林这混蛋辩护。  
玛修双手握住罗马尼向她递来的一只手，用一种“中年人真可怜”的眼光看着罗马尼——在罗马尼看来是如此的，可恶，他想，平时被玛修这么一看他一定会挫折感到自我怀疑，今天他如释重负。“……医生如果太累的话明天继续请假也没关系。”突然成熟起来的玛修告诉他，罗马尼正要感动，女孩继续说道：“我们好不容易把一切安排好，就当让我们演练一下。”  
真是现实主义啊……该说不愧是精英组吗？

回到住处后，时间已经较晚，立香大体睡了，玛修打算明天再告诉她一切。罗马尼交代的一切虽然是意想之外的事，但也没有太离谱，少女认为罗马尼太缺乏安全感了，对未来没有信心，深信最终要靠自己的献祭解决，且出于社畜的羞耻心无法告诉别人……而不知为何，比起罗马尼的死亡宣言，盘旋在她脑中的反而是不经意一瞥看见的那个便签本上的词。  
“盖提亚”。  
她总觉得在蒙昧的童年时代听过这个名字。盖提亚是什么？索性用手机搜索。

—未完待续—


End file.
